


Class 78's Chaotic Group Chat

by ThePipofDespair



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Chatting & Messaging, F/F, I Hate Yamada Hifumi, Ishida is Hella Gay and Will Die For Mondo, Ishimaru Kiyotaka as Ishida | Kiyondo, Ishimaru Kiyotaka-centric, M/M, So He is Never Gonna Be in This Most Likely
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:07:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26171701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePipofDespair/pseuds/ThePipofDespair
Summary: Ishimaru creates a group chat!And some crazy shit happens.For more context, read my Ishimondo oneshot book on Wattpad.
Relationships: Asahina Aoi & Ogami Sakura, Asahina Aoi/Ogami Sakura, Fujisaki Chihiro & Ishimaru Kiyotaka & Owada Mondo, Fujisaki Chihiro & Kuwata Leon, Hagakure Yasuhiro/Kuwata Leon, Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Oowada Mondo, Kuwata Leon & Oowada Mondo
Comments: 1
Kudos: 94





	1. One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ishimaru creates a chat for his class, but Leon fucks everything up and disables his moderator privileges temporarily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Usernames!  
> Makoto- Luckboi  
> Ishimaru/Ishida- Pansexual Prefect/#1MondoStan  
> Toko/Genocide Jill- stutterbitch/FuckinSkizzors  
> Sayaka- Noturzono  
> Leon- 11037  
> Asahina- Donuts!  
> Chihiro- Chihiro_Fujisaki.exe  
> Kyoko- Mysterylavender  
> Mondo- LetTakaSayFuck  
> Sakura- StrongLesbian  
> Byakuya- The Esteemed Byakuya Togami  
> Yasuhiro- 30% Stoopid  
> Celeste- Celestia_Ludenberg  
> And the despair sisters ain't in this lol

_Pansexual Prefect created chat Class 78_   
_Pansexual Prefect added 12 people_   
_Pansexual Prefect set Chihiro_Fujisaki.exe and Mysterylavender as co-moderators_

Pansexual Prefect: Hello! I figured it only made sense to make us a group chat so that we can keep in touch with each other.   
Pansexual Prefect: Also, no inappropriate behavior. I will have myself, Chihiro, or Kyoko kick you if that happens.

Mysterylavender: Remind me again why I'm a co-moderator.

Pansexual Prefect: You're one of the only people in our class who is sane.  
  
Luckboi: That's true lol, Kiri hasn't gone crazy yet

Chihiro_Fujisaki.exe: Ishimaru-kun, who would you consider to be sane in this class?

Pansexual Prefect: Alright, I do not mean to offend anyone, but the sane people in our class are: Chihiro, Kyoko, Makoto, sort of Byakuya, and myself.

LetTakaSayFuck: What about ishida

Pansexual Prefect: Ishida will not take part in this chat. I can't control him, so I don't know what chaos he'll cause.

Luckboi: Who's Ishida?

11037: i can bring him out if u want

Pansexual Prefect: That will not be necessary.

11037: too bad bitch  
11037: hey taka mondos mine

_Pansexual Prefect changed their name to #1MondoStan_

#1MondoStan: Leon Kuwata we fricking went over this before! Mondo is m i n e!  
#1MondoStan: Ooh what's this?

Chihiro_Fujisaki.exe: Ishimaru-kun made a chat for our class :)  
Chihiro_Fujisaki.exe: I guess you're Ishida?

#1MondoStan: Yes indeed! Kiyondo Ishida is the name! Charmed to meet you :)

LetTakaSayFuck: Leon seriously why

#1MondoStan: Aw what's wrong Mondito? Do you not want me?

LetTakaSayFuck: I do dude but don't we need taka since he's the chat moderator

#1MondoStan: I can be the chat moderator until he comes back

LetTakaSayFuck: Babe no

#1MondoStan: Babe yes

11037: _@30% Stoopid_ where r u

30% Retarded: Right here Leon-chi  
30% Retarded: Hey what is this thingy

#1MondoStan: My wonderful chat

LetTakaSayFuck: Ishida this is taka's chat not yours

30% Stoopid: Who the fuck is Ishida

#1MondoStan: Me! Taka's not here right now btw

Chihiro_Fujisaki.exe: Ishida-kun, that's not what he means.

#1MondoStan: What does he mean then?

11037: hes takas alternate persona or whatever  
11037: kinda like genocide jill

The Esteemed Byakuya Togami: Dear god, don't mention her.

stutterbitch: Yeah don't Master doesn't like her

11037: im tryna get my stupid bf to understand who tf ishida is

30% Stoopid: Ohhhh I understand now  
30% Stoopid: Sup broski

#1MondoStan: Hello :D

Luckboi: I'm just curious but... how do we change him back?

#1MondoStan: I dunno, I'll go whenever I want lol

LetTakaSayFuck: Dammit bro you need to have a definite goodbye method

#1MondoStan: I don't wanna leave yet tho Mondito...

LetTakaSayFuck: Not saying I want you to but something has to disable you

Chihiro_Fujisaki.exe: Can I try?  
Chihiro_Fujisaki.exe: Ishida-kun, someone's running in the halls.

#1MondoStan: Allow me to go fix that with my scythe.

LetTakaSayFuck: Babe NO  
LetTakaSayFuck: Wait what scythe

#1MondoStan: Oh Mondito! I've always had a scythe lol

Chihiro_Fujisaki.exe: Oh no, did I make a mistake?

LetTakaSayFuck: Yes my crazy bf's tryna kill a nonexistent person

#1MondoStan: Nonexistent person...?   
#1MondoStan: Wait...   
#1MondoStan: Is Chihiro just trying to rile me up?

Chihiro_Fujisaki.exe: No... I'm just trying to see if I can get Ishimaru-kun back.  
Chihiro_Fujisaki.exe: I'm sorry, Ishida-kun :(

#1MondoStan: Hey hey... it's okay Chihiro. I didn't mean that in a threatening way...  
#1MondoStan: So I can't kill anyone today?

LetTakaSayFuck: NO

Luckboi: Yeah... I don't think that killing people for not following the rules is a good idea...

#1MondoStan: Then how will they learn not to do it?

Chihiro_Fujisaki.exe: Do what Ishimaru-kun does- lectures and sometimes detentions.

#1MondoStan: But that's booooriiing  
#1MondoStan: What will guarantee they won't make the same mistake again just to piss me off?

LetTakaSayFuck: Ya know what man taka wouldn't appreciate you killing people so plz don't fucking do it

#1MondoStan: He can't give himself a detention so how could he stop me?

Mysterylavender: Well, I would recommend you just don't do it to begin with.

11037: yeah dude taka would be pissed if he found ur scythe or a dead body or blood on ur clothes or anything

#1MondoStan: Oh foolish Leon, I've hidden my scythe very well. Taka will never find it no matter how hard he looks

Luckboi: I dunno man, Taka has a good eye when it comes to things that break the rules

#1MondoStan: I've been hiding it since he first discovered my persona, and it's been about a week... I don't think he'll find it any time soon lol

LetTakaSayFuck: Can you please bring taka back I miss him

#1MondoStan: Fine fine, bye Mondito

LetTakaSayFuck: Bye Ishida

Chihiro_Fujisaki.exe: Bye, Ishida-kun!

#1MondoStan: Okay, everybody, I'm back. Let me fix my username real quick...

_#1MondoStan has changed their username to Pansexual Prefect_

Pansexual Prefect: Okay, all better.

LetTakaSayFuck: Hey babe

Pansexual Prefect: Yes, Mondo?

LetTakaSayFuck: Uhhh  
LetTakaSayFuck: How should I put this nicely  
LetTakaSayFuck: Ishidahasascythehiddensomewhereinyourroomgofinditrightnow

Pansexual Prefect: Why are all your words squished together like that?

LetTakaSayFuck: I don't want you to freak out bro

Pansexual Prefect: I'm a bit worried, kyoudai. Please just tell me.

LetTakaSayFuck: Ishida has a scythe hidden somewhere in your room go find it right now

Pansexual Prefect: A scythe...? Like a death scythe?!  
Pansexual Prefect: That's a weapon! I must find it right now!

_Pansexual Prefect has gone offline_

LetTakaSayFuck: Welp he'll be busy for a while...

Mysterylavender: Yep...


	2. Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Ishimaru teams up with Mondo and Leon to find and confiscate his death scythe, Ishida is pissed off and goes haywire with anger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Usernames!  
> Makoto- Luckboi  
> Ishimaru/Ishida- Pansexual Prefect/#1MondoStan  
> Toko/Genocide Jill- stutterbitch/FuckinSkizzors  
> Sayaka- Noturzono  
> Leon- 11037  
> Asahina- Donuts!  
> Chihiro- Chihiro_Fujisaki.exe  
> Kyoko- Mysterylavender  
> Mondo- LetTakaSayFuck  
> Sakura- StrongLesbian  
> Byakuya- The Esteemed Byakuya Togami  
> Yasuhiro- 30% Stoopid  
> Celeste- Celestia_Ludenberg  
> And the despair sisters ain't in this lol

Chihiro_Fujisaki.exe: So, then the AI I created malfunctioned when I put in the Kirigiri mode.

Luckboi: Maybe the world isn't ready for a Kiri AI, lol

_Pansexual Prefect is online_  
_Pansexual Prefect changed their name to #1MondoStan_

#1MondoStan: Where the hell is my death scythe?!

Chihiro_Fujisaki.exe: Where do you last remember it being, Ishida-kun?

#1MondoStan: It was under Mondo's mattress! He said that he wouldn't tell anyone where it was but apparently he fricking told someone and they stole it!!!

LetTakaSayFuck: Trust me dude I didn't tell anyone  
LetTakaSayFuck: A man never breaks his promise

#1MondoStan: Well I know damn well that it didn't grow legs and walk off

_Celestia_Ludenberg is online_

Celestia_Ludenberg: What is this chat and what are we screaming about? I am trying to sleep, dammit.

#1MondoStan: Taka created this to keep in touch   
#1MondoStan: And someone stole my death scythe!

LetTakaSayFuck: Ishida calm down you woke up the bitch queen

Celestia_Ludenberg: Who is Ishida?  
Celestia_Ludenberg: AND I AM NOT A FUCKING BITCH QUEEN

Chihiro_Fujisaki.exe: Oh, hello, Celeste-san! Ishida-kun is Ishimaru-kun's alternate personality.

Celestia_Ludenberg: So Kiyotaka is like Toko? I never would have been able to guess.

Mysterylavender: Why are so many people up at 4 in the morning?

Celestia_Ludenberg: I was woken up.

#1MondoStan: Someone stole my death scythe

Luckboi: Chihiro never sleeps, and I can't sleep right now

LetTakaSayFuck: Ishida was grumbling very loudly to himself and that woke me up

Chihiro_Fujisaki.exe: Why are you awake, Kirigiri-san?

Mysterylavender: I never sleep. I'm too busy.  
Mysterylavender: Is anyone else awake?

Chihiro_Fujisaki.exe: I heard Asahina-san giggling next door. I assume Ogami-san is awake too.

_Donuts! is online_  
_StrongLesbian is online_

Donuts!: Oh hi! I'm surprised so many people are awake lol

StrongLesbian: You people should really be sleeping. The only reason that Hina and I are awake is because she had a nightmare and woke me up to comfort her.

Donuts!: It was vv scary :(

Luckboi: Oh no, are you okay Hina?

Donuts!: Yeah I am now :D  
Donuts!: Thx for asking Makoto

Luckboi: You're welcome :)

Donuts!: Anyway Sakura wants to go back to sleep so we're leaving

Luckboi: Gn Hina!

Donuts!: Night!

_StrongLesbian is offline_  
_Donuts! is offline_

Celestia_Ludenberg: I am going back to sleep as well. Goodnight.

_Celestia_Ludenberg is offline_

#1MondoStan: Anyway, back to the topic at hand   
#1MondoStan: IF I DON'T FIND MY SCYTHE IN THE NEXT TEN MINUTES IMMA STAB A BITCH

_11037 is online_

11037: haha oof

#1MondoStan: Why the hell did you wake up?

11037: being an asshole to people is fun  
11037: plus sleeping is boring  
11037: hiros dreadlocks r kinda itchy tbh

LetTakaSayFuck: Then why do you sleep with him dumbass

11037: cuz i love him and hes v comfy

LetTakaSayFuck: The way taka grips me in his sleep is cute but ishida's here raging about his scythe so now i can't have that

#1MondoStan: Are you trying to make me feel guilty Mondito?

LetTakaSayFuck: In a way yes

#1MondoStan: Oh I'm sorry, do you want him back?

LetTakaSayFuck: Yeah

#1MondoStan: Alright one second

_#1MondoStan changed their name to Pansexual Prefect_

Pansexual Prefect: It seems he found out we confiscated his death scythe...

11037: its not like he hid it well anyway

Chihiro_Fujisaki.exe: You guys took it from him?

Pansexual Prefect: With a scythe in his posession, the lives of other students were at risk!  
Pansexual Prefect: Weapons are not welcome in a school environment, so I had to find a way to confiscate it.

LetTakaSayFuck: Babe are you tired?

Pansexual Prefect: Yes, I am. But I guess I'll stay awake for a little longer to monitor the group since I'm already up.

Mysterylavender: You do realize that they're probably not going to go back to sleep, right?

Luckboi: Now that you mention it, I'm kind of tired...

Pansexual Prefect: We don't mind if you go to sleep, Naegi-kun. Rest up!

Luckboi: Okay, night guys

Pansexual Prefect: Goodnight!

Mysterylavender: See you in the morning.

Chihiro_Fujisaki.exe: Goodnight, Naegi-kun!

11037: night dude

_Luckboi is offline_

11037: ok now how r we going to calm ishida down

LetTakaSayFuck: Something tells me that if I tell him to calm down he will  
LetTakaSayFuck: He'll do whatever I say and I've tested that theory

11037: god thats one hell of a simp

LetTakaSayFuck: Ikr

Pansexual Prefect: What is a simp?

11037: souda-senpai

LetTakaSayFuck: XD

Pansexual Prefect: No, for real, Leon. What is a simp?

Chihiro_Fujisaki.exe: A "simp" is a person (usually male) who is head over heels in love with someone and will do anything to win their affection.

11037: so basically souda-senpai with sonia-senpai  
11037: tho the damn dude has fuckin gundham tanaka as his boyfriend he still simps so damn hard for sonia

LetTakaSayFuck: Fuckin idiot gundham's gonna dump him if he doesn't let go of that childish infatuation

11037: no no tanaka-senpai once said hes attracted to dumbasses and doesnt give a fuck about souda-senpais simping  
11037: he didnt say simping tho he said blatantly obvious and unrequited enamoration  
11037: like wtf does enamoration even mean

Pansexual Prefect: I believe it's just a fancy way to say "crush".

11037: ohhhh  
11037: makes sense

Chihiro_Fujisaki.exe: Kuwata-kun, why does Tanaka-senpai use such sophisticated terminology? 

11037: i dunno chi tanaka-senpai is a weirdo

LetTakaSayFuck: Babe I'm tired let's go back to bed

Pansexual Prefect: Alright, darling. Let's go.  
Pansexual Prefect: Behave yourselves while I'm gone.

11037: haha gay

LetTakaSayFuck: Oh and you're not

11037: im not im bi dumbass

LetTakaSayFuck: Well neither are me or taka   
LetTakaSayFuck: I'm bi too and taka's pan as his username says

Pansexual Prefect: Come on, Mondo. Please stop bickering with Leon and come to bed.

LetTakaSayFuck: Ok babe :)

Chihiro_Fujisaki.exe: Goodnight, Ishimaru-kun and Owada-kun!

Pansexual Prefect: Goodnight, Fujisaki-kun!

LetTakaSayFuck: Night chi

_Pansexual Prefect is offline_  
_LetTakaSayFuck is offline_


	3. Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After what seems like forever, the final two members join the chat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Usernames!  
> Makoto- Luckboi  
> Ishimaru/Ishida- Pansexual Prefect/#1MondoStan  
> Toko/Genocide Jill- stutterbitch/FuckinSkizzors  
> Sayaka- Noturzono  
> Leon- 11037  
> Asahina- Donuts!  
> Chihiro- Chihiro_Fujisaki.exe  
> Kyoko- Mysterylavender  
> Mondo- LetTakaSayFuck  
> Sakura- StrongLesbian  
> Byakuya- The Esteemed Byakuya Togami  
> Yasuhiro- 30% Stoopid  
> Celeste- Celestia_Ludenberg  
> And the despair sisters ain't in this lol

_stutterbitch is online_  
_stutterbitch changed their name to FuckinSkizzors_

FuckinSkizzors: Kyahahaha! What's up sluts! Genocide Jill is in the house!

_The Esteemed Byakuya Togami is online_

The Esteemed Byakuya Togami: Sweet mother of god. She's here....

FuckinSkizzors: Togami-sama!!!! Holy fucking shit you came!

Pansexual Prefect: Hey! LANGUAGE!  
Pansexual Prefect: Wait, is that Fukawa's other personality...?

The Esteemed Byakuya Togami: Yes, and I don't know why she's here.

FuckinSkizzors: THAT TINY SUPREME LEADER D I C K WAS TALKING SHIT ABOUT TOGAMI-SAMA SO TOKO GOT MAD AND I STABBED HIM WITH MY SCISSORS

Luckboi: Did you... KILL Ouma-kun???

FuckinSkizzors: Of course not. He's the little prick Togami-sama is watching over, and his death would only mean bad things for me and probably Togami-sama. I DID leave his left arm sliiiightly mutilated though.

Pansexual Prefect: YOU WHAT????

LetTakaSayFuck: Babe calm your tits you know what _@11037_ I need your help 

_11037 is online_

11037: yes sir ill be on it in a sec

LetTakaSayFuck: What the hell are you doing dumbass

11037: drawing on hiros face cuz hes asleep im almost done

LetTakaSayFuck: HURRY THE FUCK UP I'M STRUGGLING TO RESTRAIN MY BF FROM ESCAPING MY ROOM AND BREAKING FUKAWA'S FUCKING DOOR DOWN

Mysterylavender: Trust me, he is. I can hear Ishimaru yelling, "MONDO, LET ME GO" from my dorm.

11037: is taka even on his phone

LetTakaSayFuck: No I took his phone and put it on the dresser I'm literally laying on him to stop him from moving

11037: which way face to face or back to chest

LetTakaSayFuck: You know what dude I was laying back to chest but I think it'd be easier to lay face to face after all if I start kissing him he'll stop yelling

11037: what if he starts yelling at u to stop doing that

LetTakaSayFuck: Dammit leon shut the hell up man

_LetTakaSayFuck is offline_

Mysterylavender: Well then... the yelling stopped.

11037: haha hes so fucking gay

_FuckinSkizzors is offline_

Luckboi: Where'd Genocide Jill go? 

The Esteemed Byakuya Togami: I told her to get off her phone and calm down. So she did.

Luckboi: Okay uh...  
Luckboi: I'm gonna go check on Ouma-kun with Kaede and Shuichi and see if he's okay  
Luckboi: Bye guys! 

_Luckboi is offline_

Mysterylavender: I must say, Fukawa needs to calm down. If one of the underclassmen ends up dead, the headmaster'll be pissed. 

The Esteemed Byakuya Togami: Although Ouma annoys me to hell and back, I don't think that he's such a nuisance that he needs to die.

_FuckinSkizzors is online_  
_FuckinSkizzors changed their name to stutterbitch_

stutterbitch: What happened?

The Esteemed Byakuya Togami: She almost killed Ouma.

stutterbitch: Genocide Jack??? Oh jeez! Is Ouma alright???

The Esteemed Byakuya Togami: _@Luckboi_ Is he, Naegi?

_Luckboi is online_

Luckboi: He's unconscious, but he's still breathing. Thank goodness it was just his arm. He's wearing bandage wrap on it

stutterbitch: Thank goodness indeed...

Luckboi: K gotta go again bye!

_Luckboi is offline_

_Noturzono is online_

Noturzono: I'm so sorry for not joining in earlier! I didn't know this chat even existed oops.

stutterbitch: Hello Maizono

Noturzono: Hi Fukawa! How are you?

stutterbitch: I'm mad at Genocide Jack. She tried to kill Ouma!

Noturzono: Oh, so THAT'S why Kaede told me she had to go somewhere. Good thing I know now! Hopefully he's okay...

The Esteemed Byakuya Togami: I really hope that little idiot isn't going to be a whiny brat when he returns to me. 

11037: sayaka hi

Noturzono: Oh Leon! Hi! How are you today?

11037: other than having to deal w/ taka screaming at the top of his lungs at mondo and mondo yelling at me thru text im gucci

Noturzono: I thought I heard him screaming lol. Wonder what that was about.

11037: he got mad at genocide jill bc of the ouma thing and mondo was holding him down and he was yelling at mondo to let him go  
11037: now i assume theyre making out bc taka stopped screaming and mondos offline 

Noturzono: Wow... they sure do kiss a lot...

11037: what can i say theyre the gayest people in our class

_30% Stoopid is online_

30% Stoopid: Leon-chi I KNOW it was you that drew on my face with a black marker then ran away

11037: o shit ive been found out  
11037: hiro r u mad at me

30% Stoopid: No but how do I get this marker off my face

11037: its washable hiro use water on a washrag or smth im not dumb enough to write on u with permanent marker

Noturzono: Why did you draw on Hiro's face Leon? 

30% Stoopid: Yeah why Leon-chi

11037: u were asleep and i was bored lol

30% Stoopid: Come on man smh

11037: im not sry

30% Stoopid: I figured you weren't

11037: ha ha 


	4. Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Ishida tried to kill Leon, the group helps Taka and Leon feel better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Usernames!  
> Makoto- Luckboi  
> Ishimaru/Ishida- Pansexual Prefect/#1MondoStan  
> Toko/Genocide Jill- stutterbitch/FuckinSkizzors  
> Sayaka- Noturzono  
> Leon- 11037  
> Asahina- Donuts!  
> Chihiro- Chihiro_Fujisaki.exe  
> Kyoko- Mysterylavender  
> Mondo- LetTakaSayFuck  
> Sakura- StrongLesbian  
> Byakuya- The Esteemed Byakuya Togami  
> Yasuhiro- 30% Stoopid  
> Celeste- Celestia_Ludenberg  
> And the despair sisters ain't in this lol

_LetTakaSayFuck is online_

LetTakaSayFuck: Anybody here

Luckboi: Oh hi Mondo!

Chihiro_Fujisaki.exe: I'm here!

Mysterylavender: As am I.

_30% Stoopid is online_

30% Stoopid: I'm here what's up dude

LetTakaSayFuck: I'm sure you guys have walked by leon's dorm since yesterday

30% Stoopid: Yeah the damn door's missing!  
30% Stoopid: Wtf happened to it

LetTakaSayFuck: Well uh  
LetTakaSayFuck: Yesterday leon made ishida mad and he destroyed the door and tried to kill him

Chihiro_Fujisaki.exe: What was Ishida-kun so mad about?

LetTakaSayFuck: I dunno but all I know is leon ended up calling me over to his dorm to stop ishida from doing that shit  
LetTakaSayFuck: Regardless of what it was all about taka feels horrible now

Luckboi: Speaking of Taka and Leon, where are they?   
Luckboi: Surely you or Hiro know

30% Stoopid: I dunno haven't seen him all day but I'll try to get him on

LetTakaSayFuck: Taka's curled up in the covers and won't come out or answer his phone I think he's asleep

Chihiro_Fujisaki.exe: I'm sure he still feels bad about yesterday. I've seen how he gets when he's upset about something.

Luckboi: I'll try to get a hold of him

LetTakaSayFuck: Good luck with that

Luckboi: _@Pansexual Prefect_ Are you okay to talk now?

_Pansexual Prefect is online_

Pansexual Prefect: I guess...

LetTakaSayFuck: Babe are you okay  
LetTakaSayFuck: Are you still shaken up by ishida's actions yesterday

Pansexual Prefect: Mondo darling, I'm fine. If I wasn't, I probably wouldn't be here right now. 

LetTakaSayFuck: Ishi you're clinging to my arm and breathing deeply that's not doing fine

Chihiro_Fujisaki.exe: Ishimaru-kun, I'm concerned for you. You must be stressed because of yesterday!

Pansexual Prefect: I may be stressed, but I'm fine! Trust me!

Luckboi: It's not good to let a lot of stress consume you like that...

Mysterylavender: I agree with Makoto. Ishimaru, you should try to calm down instead of bottling it all up like that.

Pansexual Prefect: ...

LetTakaSayFuck: Babe

Pansexual Prefect: Yes, darling?

LetTakaSayFuck: Let's go offline for a while I'll help you calm down if you need me to

Chihiro_Fujisaki.exe: Yeah, that sounds like a great idea. Can I help too?

LetTakaSayFuck: Ofc chi come over as soon as you can

Chihiro_Fujisaki.exe: Okay! :) I'll be over in a minute.

Pansexual Prefect: Thank you, you two...

Chihiro_Fujisaki.exe: You're welcome, Ishimaru-kun!

LetTakaSayFuck: Anything for you Ishi

_Three users are offline_

_Noturzono is online_

Noturzono: Hey everyone!

Luckboi: Hi Sayaka! How are you?

Noturzono: I'm good :D

Luckboi: :)

30% Stoopid: Hey Maizono-chi can you try to get Leon online he won't answer his phone

Noturzono: Is there something bothering him? 

Luckboi: Read up

Noturzono: Ohhh I get it now! That must've been scary...

30% Stoopid: Anyway Maizono-chi can you

Noturzono: Of course. I'll try my best, but if he doesn't answer me, then we're out of luck

30% Stoopid: Thx

Noturzono: _@11037_ Hiro is worried and wants you to come online. Can you please do that?

_11037 is online_

11037: o hiro ur worried about me im sry im just being cautious rn cuz of yesterday 

30% Stoopid: Ishida-chi isn't online so I think you're okay it was just Ishimaru-chi but he's not feeling the best rn either

11037: srsly what is wrong with that psycho he was this close to killing me

30% Stoopid: I dunno Leon-chi but all that matters is that you're safe I don't know what I'd do if I lost you

11037: dude ur so fucking gay but thx

30% Stoopid: No prob ;0

Noturzono: You're such a sweet bf Hiro! Leon must be lucky to have you

11037: u kno it hiros great to have around

30% Stoopid: Awww Leon-chi!

11037: <3 luv u

30% Stoopid: Love you too man <3

Noturzono: Anyway are you feeling a little better now Leon?

11037: actually yeah hiro helped a lot

30% Stoopid: I'm glad I can actually be useful for once

11037: hiro ur never useless i mean ur a bit of a dummy but that doesnt make u useless

Noturzono: Yeah Hiro! You help us out with all sorts of things!

30% Stoopid: Like what

11037: like when u got that thing off of that shelf for makoto last week

Luckboi: Oh yeah, I remember! I don't know why Byakuya put my box that high up... Doesn't he know that I'm only 5"3'?

30% Stoopid: Well Togami-chi's just an asshole I'm not surprised he did that to you Naegi-chi

11037: man i hate that prick who does he think he is fucking prime minister abe

Noturzono: I mean he IS an heir...

Luckboi: Yeah that's true, but he still shouldn't think it's necessary to do things like that! He shouldn't act like everyone's below him!

11037: some ppl just wanna act like that makoto dont get frustrated over him hes just a dick

30% Stoopid: Yeah don't Naegi-chi there are better people out there than him

11037: i bet taka would tell money-for-brains to fuck off if he used vulgar language i mean have u seen how many times togami has done smth dickish and taka just stared at him in disappointment

30% Stoopid: Wow Leon-chi you pay attention to that

Luckboi: Apparently he does...

11037: yep i do lol

30% Stoopid: That's impressive

Noturzono: Yeah it is!

Luckboi: Anyway I gotta go! Hina's calling me

Noturzono: Bye Makoto!

11037: seeya

30% Stoopid: Later Naegi-chi

_Luckboi is offline_


	5. Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Makoto and some of his friends talk about which convention Makoto would go if he got the money to go to America. It eventually flows into talking about Ishimaru's dissociative identity disorder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Usernames!  
> Makoto- Luckboi  
> Ishimaru/Ishida- Pansexual Prefect/#1MondoStan  
> Toko/Genocide Jill- stutterbitch/FuckinSkizzors  
> Sayaka- Noturzono  
> Leon- 11037  
> Asahina- Donuts!  
> Chihiro- Chihiro_Fujisaki.exe  
> Kyoko- Mysterylavender  
> Mondo- LetTakaSayFuck  
> Sakura- StrongLesbian  
> Byakuya- The Esteemed Byakuya Togami  
> Yasuhiro- 30% Stoopid  
> Celeste- Celestia_Ludenberg  
> And the despair sisters ain't in this lol

Noturzono: So which convention are you going to Makoto?

Luckboi: I don't know yet. I haven't decided

11037: id say that anything on the west coast or in the midwest is a good go

30% Stoopid: You've been to American conventions Leon-chi

11037: yup during my time as a baseball player we played in the us several times and i got to go to a few conventions 

Noturzono: Have you been to SDCC?

11037: duh ofc ive been there its one of the biggest conventions in the country  
11037: what u think i dont have good standards sayaka

Noturzono: No not at all! I'm just curious! I've been there too!

30% Stoopid: Wow Leon-chi you've accomplished more than me I'm jelly

11037: hiro dont worry ill take u to a convention during spring break maybe

30% Stoopid: Yay thx :D

11037: no prob dude

Noturzono: Maybe the four of us can all go to a convention together!

Luckboi: I don't know about that...   
Luckboi: That would cost an awful lot of money

11037: dude u have a buncha rich friends theres no way u couldnt pay for four plane tickets plus admission passes

Luckboi: But I don't want to waste thousands and thousands of yen on something that only lasts a week or so

Noturzono: Don't worry Makoto! Kaede's GoFundMe has already raised plenty

11037: after all komaeda-senpai is contributing and hes looooooaded and maybe byakuya too

Noturzono: Plus everyone's been helping quite a lot! If Kaede hadn't posted about it in that chatroom this wouldn't be possible

Luckboi: I'll admit that was really nice of her

Noturzono: It was!

_Three members are online_

Pansexual Prefect: Hello, everyone!

Chihiro_Fujisaki.exe: Hello!

LetTakaSayFuck: Yo

Noturzono: Hi, you three!

30% Stoopid: It really seems that the three of you always come on around the same time

Pansexual Prefect: I guess that means that we're so close, we can sense when the others are going to come online.

LetTakaSayFuck: Besides taka and I are almost always in the same room

Pansexual Prefect: That is true! Since we are boyfriends, we spend most of our time together!

Chihiro_Fujisaki.exe: Hey, Naegi-kun, I donated a few yen to the GoFundMe. I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier!

Luckboi: It's okay Chihiro! It doesn't make any difference when you donate

Chihiro_Fujisaki.exe: Okay, that's good :).

Noturzono: Oh oh! Komaeda-senpai just donated his money!

Luckboi: How much did he donate???

Noturzono: Over 200,000 yen!

11037: holy fuck thats a lot

Luckboi: Oh my gosh!

Noturzono: I know! It's crazy!

Pansexual Prefect: That's quite a lot of money to transfer from a bank account. 

LetTakaSayFuck: Goddamn how rich is komaeda

Luckboi: He's pretty rich. His extreme good luck gave him a ticket to a whole lot of fortune

Chihiro_Fujisaki.exe: Hey, Naegi-kun, you and Komaeda-senpai both have the same talent. Is Komaeda-senpai luckier than you?

Luckboi: Maybe you should talk to Nagito about it

Chihiro_Fujisaki.exe: Maybe I will.

LetTakaSayFuck: Hey ishi I have a question

Pansexual Prefect: Yes?

LetTakaSayFuck: Does a typed cuss word contribute to the swear jar

Pansexual Prefect: If it did, there would be a whole lot more coins in the jar.  
Pansexual Prefect: You have sworn thirteen times in this chat and three times in the other.

11037: taka how have u not said anything about mondos username

Pansexual Prefect: I agree that his username is quite inappropriate and that what it suggests will never happen. But come on, Leon. It's Mondo. I can't really be mad at him.

LetTakaSayFuck: Besides he knows my username is a joke and I know he's never gonna say it even as ishida

Luckboi: Speaking of Ishida, what happened to him since the incident?

LetTakaSayFuck: I took his scythe away from him and taka refuses to let him front for the next two weeks

Noturzono: Since Ishimaru's kind of in a DID situation, isn't it hard to stop another personality from fronting?

Pansexual Prefect: As I am a hall monitor and as is Ishida, he knows that I'd probably be able to sense when he wants to front. With this skill of being able to tell what someone is doing, it's been quite easy to prevent Ishida from fronting.

Chihiro_Fujisaki.exe: Have you been learning about dissociative identity disorder from Fukawa-san, Ishimaru-kun?

Pansexual Prefect: Yes, I have! She's been very helpful with her teachings, so I know how to deal with Ishida a little better.

LetTakaSayFuck: Besides if he were to somehow switch taka I'd just tell him to go and he'd go

11037: oh yeah thats true hes a huge simp

30% Stoopid: His username should be "#1MondoSimp" it makes more sense

11037: too true dude

LetTakaSayFuck: He may be a huge simp but I don't think he wants to change his name

11037: but it fits so well man

LetTakaSayFuck: Anyway I'm not the authority to say what Ishida is thinking his personality may be based on mine but his actions are really unpredictable

Pansexual Prefect: That's very true. Even I can't predict what he's going to do. If I could, he wouldn't be "grounded".

Chihiro_Fujisaki.exe: May I present an idea, Ishimaru-kun?

Pansexual Prefect: Go ahead, Fujisaki-kun.

Chihiro_Fujisaki.exe: What if Iruma-san created some kind of device that could make Ishida-kun a separate entity for a day or two so you could observe his behaviors?

Pansexual Prefect: I'm not sure that I'd trust Iruma-san to do it safely...

LetTakaSayFuck: If iruma can do maintenance on robo-boy without screwing up his very complex programming I'm sure this would be a breeze for her

Pansexual Prefect: But what guarantees that the procedure would be safe and not permenant?

Chihiro_Fujisaki.exe: That's true... if even one mistake is made, the entire operation would be messed up.  
Chihiro_Fujisaki.exe: I should know. I'm a programmer, after all.

Luckboi: Maybe you can ask Kiibo if Miu can do it

LetTakaSayFuck: Yeah taka can use his phone to text him about something actually important instead of the random shit they text about

Pansexual Prefect: It is not random!

LetTakaSayFuck: Babe yes it is

Chihiro_Fujisaki.exe: How long have you had Kiibo-kun's number?

Pansexual Prefect: Since Tuesday.

LetTakaSayFuck: You should see their text history  
LetTakaSayFuck: They texted for like four hours yesterday afternoon and I gave taka a piece of my mind about it

Luckboi: I wonder if Shuichi gave Kiibo an earful for it as well...

LetTakaSayFuck: Judging by how soft Saihara gets for him it was probably just a little "Kiibo no you shouldn't be doing that"

Chihiro_Fujisaki.exe: That's very likely. I don't think Saihara-kun even yells at Kiibo-kun.

LetTakaSayFuck: Fucking lucky taka yells at me all of the time

Pansexual Prefect: Well, if you behaved yourself and acted like a civilized person, I wouldn't yell at you so much.

11037: i guess mondos just asking for it

Noturzono: It really should be the other way around

11037: sayaka get ur weeb shit outta here

Noturzono: It's not "weeb shit"! All kinds of people have that trait

Chihiro_Fujisaki.exe: What trait?

LetTakaSayFuck: Chi you don't wanna know

11037: based on some things ive seen taka may be a masochist

Pansexual Prefect: What things?!

LetTakaSayFuck: LEON

Chihiro_Fujisaki.exe: A masochist? As in someone who enjoys punishment?

11037: yep yep those sluts enjoy being punished a whole fucking lot

_Pansexual Prefect is offline_

LetTakaSayFuck: Fuck you leon you made taka uncomfortable

_LetTakaSayFuck is offline_

Noturzono: I was just making a joke...

Chihiro_Fujisaki.exe: Something tells me that was a dark secret of Ishimaru-kun's...

11037: ...

30% Stoopid: I think that's Leon for "oh shit sorry"

Noturzono: That sounds about right

11037: a whole lotta people r masochists its not that bad

Chihiro_Fujisaki: Regardless, I think the thought of others knowing that he's a masochist makes Ishimaru-kun really uncomfortable. 

Noturzono: I think we shouldn't mention that anymore

30% Stoopid: Yeah me too

11037: imma go

_11037 is offline_

30% Stoopid: I guess I'll go too

Noturzono: Yeah, go support your bf you chaotic man

30% Stoopid: K bye

_30% Stoopid is offline_


	6. Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After his first video chat with Kiibo, the group brings Ishida in to check on him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Usernames!  
> Makoto- Luckboi  
> Ishimaru/Ishida- Pansexual Prefect/#1MondoStan  
> Toko/Genocide Jill- stutterbitch/FuckinSkizzors  
> Sayaka- Noturzono  
> Leon- 11037  
> Asahina- Donuts!  
> Chihiro- Chihiro_Fujisaki.exe  
> Kyoko- Mysterylavender  
> Mondo- LetTakaSayFuck  
> Sakura- StrongLesbian  
> Byakuya- The Esteemed Byakuya Togami  
> Yasuhiro- 30% Stoopid  
> Celeste- Celestia_Ludenberg  
> And the despair sisters ain't in this lol

_Chihiro_Fujisaki.exe is online_

Chihiro_Fujisaki.exe: Good afternoon, everyone.

Luckboi: Hi Chihiro!

Pansexual Prefect: Hello, Fujisaki-kun!

11037: sup chi

LetTakaSayFuck: Sup chi

30% Stoopid: Jeez you two's messages sent at about the same time

LetTakaSayFuck: Dammit leon I told you to be unique with your greeting

11037: sry dude i cant help it

Luckboi: Hey Taka, how are things going with Ishida?

Pansexual Prefect: As far as I know, everything is fine. I have no idea what happened during the video chat after Ishida took control. For details of that sort, you'll have to ask Kiibo-kun or Saihara-kun.

LetTakaSayFuck: Even I don't know I left the room before taka called robo-boy

Chihiro_Fujisaki.exe: Perhaps you two could let Ishida-kun front for a little while. He could come online and explain things.

30% Stoopid: Well if Ishida-chi's gonna come online I'd better get to Leon's dorm my time to protect him has come again

11037: hiro u dont need to protect me dammit i told u this already smh

30% Stoopid: Leon-chi I do need to protect you I don't wanna have to keep telling you this  
30% Stoopid: It's obvious you can't protect yourself effectively and you're too cute to die

11037: fuckin god hiro im gonna be ok

Pansexual Prefect: Yasuhiro, do not run in the hallway!

30% Stoopid: You're not even in the halls Ishimaru-chi

Pansexual Prefect: I can hear your sandals quickly clomping!

LetTakaSayFuck: Hiro it's one of taka's superpowers he can instantly tell when somebody's running in the halls

11037: thats a bit scary but fitting since its taka

Chihiro_Fujisaki.exe: Anywhere, Ishimaru-kun, what do you and Owada-kun think? 

LetTakaSayFuck: Well I see no problem with it  
LetTakaSayFuck: How about you taka

Pansexual Prefect: I guess it would be fine as long as Mondo watches over him. 

Luckboi: Okay, he can come on whenever he's ready. 

Pansexual Prefect: Let me leave to get ready.

_Pansexual Prefect is offline_

LetTakaSayFuck: He'll be back in a couple of minutes I'm sure of it

Chihiro_Fujisaki.exe: I hope things went fine yesterday. I'm sure Ishida-kun is a hassle for people like Kiibo-kun and Saihara-kun who don't know how to handle him.

11037: its kinda weird how ishida already had an opinion on kiibo before he even met him

Luckboi: Isn't Ishida's opinion on Kiibo kind of similar to Mondo's opinion on him?

LetTakaSayFuck: Uh not really  
LetTakaSayFuck: I mean it's clear ishida doesn't really care about him and just sees him a lump of metal but I actually see him as a person

30% Stoopid: But don't you almost always call him "Robo-Boy" Owada-chi

11037: like if u see him as a person how come its rare that u call him by his actual name i mean i barely know him but i call him kiibo

LetTakaSayFuck: I dunno I guess I just like to call him that

_Pansexual Prefect is online_  
_Pansexual Prefect has changed their name to #1MondoStan_

#1MondoStan: Sup bitches! I'm back ;)

Chihiro_Fujisaki.exe: Hello, Ishida-kun.

30% Stoopid: Now that I think about it it's been a while since Ishida-chi's been in the chat

#1MondoStan: Cuz Mondo and Taka haven't been letting me front much...

LetTakaSayFuck: Well to be fair you're still grounded Ishida

#1MondoStan: Yeah I know, but it's sooooo boring just being inactive. I wanna get in on the action too!  
#1MondoStan: It's no fair how Taka gets to have all the fun and I'm just left behind

LetTakaSayFuck: Well maybe if you weren't a reckless idiot with no goddamn self-control we'd let you front more often

#1MondoStan: I have goddamn self-control Mondito!

11037: then why the hell did you try to murder me

#1MondoStan: You pissed me off one time too many

Chihiro_Fujisaki.exe: Ishida-kun, you really should try to control your emotions...

30% Stoopid: Yeah dude you can't just try to murder any being who angers you

#1MondoStan: If they have the nerve to piss me off then they don't deserve to live. I am perfectly capable of killing almost anyone

11037: no kidding you were extremely close killing me then and there if mondo hadnt come id be dead 

#1MondoStan: Then that should teach you not to mess with me foolish Leon

11037: dammit dude im not foolish 

30% Stoopid: Don't worry Leon-chi just 'cause you're not the smartest it's not a bad thing  
30% Stoopid: Like I don't care that I'm a dumbass 'cause like we can be dumbasses together

11037: but hiro im not stupid 

#1MondoStan: Oh really? Then why did you decide it'd be a good idea to piss me off as much as you do when you know damn well I can kill you with one slash of my death scythe?

11037: calm the fuck down already i was just playing around ok

LetTakaSayFuck: He's got a point ishida you need to chill

#1MondoStan: I can't

LetTakaSayFuck: Yes you can don't try to tell me you can't 

Chihiro_Fujisaki.exe: Hey, we haven't asked him about it yet, Owada-kun.

LetTakaSayFuck: Oh right I forgot about that  
LetTakaSayFuck: Ishida I have a question for you

#1MondoStan: Yes Mondito?

LetTakaSayFuck: Didn't you have a video chat with kiibo yesterday

#1MondoStan: Yeah, why? Nothing that remarkable happened with the microwave

Luckboi: Did you call him that to his face?

#1MondoStan: Duh, of course. He's closer to being that than a human

Chihiro_Fujisaki.exe: That's not true, Ishida-kun. Kiibo-kun's very human!

LetTakaSayFuck: And thus we have an answer as to how the video chat went

Luckboi: It seems it didn't go well...

#1MondoStan: He got so butthurt that he hung up on me

11037: most likely bc u were being an asshole to him

#1MondoStan: And the emo was just protecting him the whole time. How utterly pathetic

30% Stoopid: Dude that's just what boyfriends do

#1MondoStan: Well he just said like "Don't do this" and glared at me a couple of times  
#1MondoStan: He didn't actually do anything about it

Luckboi: Well, Shuichi's not the type to roast you for messing with his friends. That's Hajime

11037: hajime will roast u for anything rly like hell he aint scared of nothing

Chihiro_Fujisaki: I've seen Hinata-senpai go on rants about the littlest things. And I don't even see him that much. 

LetTakaSayFuck: Anyway ishida you better behave yourself next week if kiibo complains one time you're in deep shit

#1MondoStan: Yeah whatever  
#1MondoStan: Anyway I'mma leave now

_#1MondoStan has changed their username to Pansexual Prefect_

Pansexual Prefect: ...

LetTakaSayFuck: Yeah things didn't go very well

Pansexual Prefect: I should have known... 

30% Stoopid: Looks like things aren't gonna be easy next week

11037: yeah srsly that dude wont listen to anyone not even mondo this time

Pansexual Prefect: Not Mondo? Huh. That's rather unusual. Ishida always listens to him.

LetTakaSayFuck: I guess he's just in a bad mood

Chihiro_Fujisaki.exe: He probably is...

Pansexual Prefect: Well, this'll be fun...


End file.
